PROJECT SUMMARY This application requests continued support for the Childhood Infections Research Program (CHIRP). The overall goal of CHIRP is to facilitate the training and careers of MD and PhD investigators in infectious diseases relevant to children. CHIRP is based on the tenet that MD and PhD scientists benefit from a training environment that integrates mentors and trainees from both backgrounds. The objectives of CHIRP are: 1) to identify the most promising MD and PhD candidates who are committed to a research career; 2) to support intense mentored research training under experienced, productive scientists; 3) to use a career design approach that maps out career pathways and timelines into post-training career objectives; 4) to utilize courses and degree programs relevant to the individualized training plan; and 5) to incorporate interdisciplinary training from basic to translational application. The 26 CHIRP faculty mentors are from Departments of Pediatrics, Medicine, and Pathology, Microbiology & Immunology, and draw on established research programs in Pediatric and Medicine Infectious Diseases, Vanderbilt Vaccine Research Program, the Vanderbilt CTSA, and the Institute for Global Health. The mentors have experience and success in training researchers in virology, bacteriology, vaccines, hospital infections, epidemiology, and global health. Assistant Professor ?mentor-in- training? faculty with exciting research programs and independent funding are included to enhance the research opportunities of trainees and to facilitate the progress of young investigators. A Steering Committee of senior mentors will direct the selection and ongoing evaluation of trainees and program progress. MD trainees will be identified principally from Pediatric Infectious Diseases Fellows (MD and MD/PhD), as well as other pediatric fellowship programs and adult ID fellows with research and career goals specifically relevant to infections that impact children. PhD trainees will be selected from trainees in place or recruited to Vanderbilt by CHIRP mentors. Plans are in place to continue and enhance training of URM and Women to enhance diversity. Trainee selection will be based on a written application and interviews of the applicant by the Program Director and Steering Committee. We request continuation of 4 positions per year (2 MD and 2 PhD), based on our mentor and trainee pool and success to date. Evaluation of trainees will based on scholarship oversight committee meetings, individual development plans (IDPs), trainee progress reports, trainee meetings with the Program Director, and compliance with requirements for training in responsible conduct of research. Program evaluation by the Steering Committee will use trainee progress reports, mentor and trainee evaluations, and annual progress reports by the Program Director. Long-term program success will be based on outcomes of trainees and will be assessed by program reviews conducted in years 2 and 4 by faculty at Vanderbilt who direct other T32s, as well as by invited external reviewers.